1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to operating systems for computers, and in particular, to the dynamic configuration of operating systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are typically not operable until operating system software is installed. An operating system, such as Microsoft's Windows.RTM.NT, UNIX, or IBM's OS/2.RTM., is usually installed to a root device, such as a hard drive, from which the operating system may be booted when the computer system is reset or powered-up.
Special installation software is typically used to prepare the root device for the installation of the operating system, including linking drivers and updating tables in an operating system kernel. Typical installation procedures can take from a few minutes to several hours before the computer system can be used by an operator.
Many users require a software installation mechanism that allows for parallel upgrades of software, wherein the system remains operating while the installation of the software on data storage device proceeds, and the system is interrupted only momentarily for the software to be loaded into the processor for execution. However, the mechanism must be easy to use, allow for flexibility, and allow all operations to be done while the system is operational, with only one restart required to come up to the new version. Further, many users need a mechanism to switch between versions of the software quickly, in order to minimize downtime. Finally, many users also want a way to quickly revert to a previous version of the software, if there are problems with the new version. There is consequently a need in the computer industry for a method for installing operating systems that addresses the above needs.